Memories
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: A little angsty one shot...T cuz I'm paranoid


**...I'm so bored...**

**Memories**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It was times like this that Shaymin wished that spirits could talk.

The gijinka stood outside her son's grave: a simple stone with a few words engraved on it-

_Rethul Shadow_

_Died for many in the Pokémon War_

_Loved by many_

_RIP_

The soft pitter-patter of rain, coupled with the deep, grey clouds and the general fact that many, many Pokémon had been killed the recent war, added to the dark, gloomy atmosphere of the cemetery. With a shaky sigh, Shaymin placed a single white rose in front of the grave-stone, moving a lock of her pure white hair out of her eyes.

"...If only I could talk to you again, my dear...I would do anything..."

"**Mayhap there is a way, Gratitude.**"

The dark voice of the Renegade Pokémon was somewhat softer than usual; the mention of his deceased offspring always made him melancholic (well, more than usual), thus he never visited the grave if he could help it. And he was pretty damn good at making excuses.

This is why it was particularly strange that he was standing barely a meter from his wife, leaning against a half dead tree.

"What do you mean?"

Giratina sighed heavily (unnecessary) and stretched out an arm, palm down. His hand began to glow and ethereal blue; he was murmuring what sounded like an ancient chant in his cryptically old, musical First Language, extending his other arm in the same fashion.

Shaymin watched, entranced, as a soft, blue figure emerged from the ground, blinking in confusion.

_What the hell?_

"**He is solid, dearest Gratitude. Thou mayst touch him, if it is thy wish.**"

With a low cry, Shaymin embraced the glowing spirit, who, after a long pause, hugged her back, crying spiritual tears.

_Mother!_

"Oh, my Mew! It's true! Rethul! My darling..."

This continued for a while- catching up, asking about each other's health, laughing and generally lightening up the otherwise perpetually dark atmosphere. The sun inched its way across the sky, unseen.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The hours went by unnoticed until the glowing spirit of Rethul sadly pointed out that he had to leave as Giratina's chanting became louder and more strained. The ghost shimmered and disappeared as Shaymin embraced it one last time.

She stared at the stone in the fading light when she heard/felt a _thud! _on the ground. Looking, she felt everything inside her emotional being grind to a complete halt.

Giratina lay on the ground, paler than normal, eyes closed, his Cloak drawn about him like a defence against all who seek to hurt him. With a little sound of fear, the Gratitude Gijinka darted over to the motionless Giratina and mewled out his name softly, her eyes hopeless. Her heart raced as he groaned and opened his blood-red eyes.

"...Giratina?"

"**...I am fine. Do not worry, Shaymin.**"

"No, you aren't! You collapsed! How do you think I felt!"

"**Absolutely fine.**"

"...What?"

"**I mean, thou hast only been ignoring the whole world for the past few months, stuck in melancholia like thou art at the moment.**" He sounded reproachful.

"...Well, you don't understand! It's not as if you have any emotions!"

Giratina's eyes flashed and he growled threateningly; Shaymin swore softly at what she had said.

"**Doth I hast to remind thee that the only reason thou even saw thy dead son is because **_**I **_**had the heart to gather up what was left of mine energy, most of it already spent on the more...trivial...matters of Life, and cause a Spiritual Rend that, if I had been weaker that I used to be, would've Changed me...**"

"...'Changed'...meaning?"

The Renegade smiled mirthlessly and sat up, drawing his cloak around his weak body, his red eyes as serious as ever.

"**There wouldst be a new Reaper...one without mine sense of the human nature; a ravaging beast with no compassion...**

"**I couldst have been like that...until...a strange Gijinka wandered into mine Realms; a young female with the fiery spirit of an enraged Heatran, yet with the kind of motherliness that...wouldst be useful in the future...**"

"..."

"**...I hath said too much methinks, and I must leave...**"

Shaymin stood up, her brown eyes wide and filled with indescribable emotion. Her white-clad arm shot out and her hand grabbed his arm; Giratina glared his red eyes like chips of red ice.

"Don't leave..."

He merely shook her off and walked through a portal that he conjured up, replying over his shoulder,

"**This is how I felt after all the times thou shookth me off of thy person, Gratitude. Take this as a lesson: do unto others what you want them to do unto thee.**"

And, he was gone.

Shaymin blinked away tears and hugged herself; Giratina's parting words stung her like a Poison Sting from a Drapion.

****


End file.
